dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 133
Episode 133 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It features Ben playing the most harrowing game of gay chicken ever against TJ. Will Ben survive? Find out on the next episode of '''Drunken Peasants Z, TJ Defeated Saga. Prev: Episode 132 Next: Episode 134 Highlights *A guest appearance from Danny Jenson aka Shirt Guy *Scotty mauls TJ - 0:29:20 *Scotty imitates TJ - 0:29:46 *Gail's fat Sara Avery jokes *Butt King's time as an atheist. *TJ and Scotty's conservative redneck impressions - 1:53:58 Part 1 The episode starts, though it should have started Monday, but Scotty was too busy jerking off to John Cena with Lance Sloane, a Christian extraordinaire. He announces that because they are lazy fucks the show will keep airing later and later. After the intro, the Drunken Peasants discussed how John Cena is amazing and is going to beat Seth Rollins. They then called the Shirt Guy (Danny Jenson) who is doing good because he is high and garbage because he doesn't like wrestling. TJ then discusses how he will destroy Mike Tyson in a fight. They then plan to ask if Brent Spiner is indeed a Jesuit clone at Comic Con. They covered some Troll or Not a Troll videos. The first video was shot on a potato and features a potato calling all gamers entitled pieces of shit because they complain about Gamergate, even though a sizable amount of gamers don't support Gamergate or are indifferent to it. The second video was a numerology video by a guy who is totally not a troll because he has connection with Lance Sloane. He exposes the Vigilant Christian as a member of the Illuminati. The Peasants then banned the shirt guy forever. They then watched one of the Butt King's old atheist videos. The Walrus Emperor talks about his erectile dysfunction and talks about how his churches he went to were all backwards as fuck. TJ punched himself for attacking Brett's family. He was then mauled by Scotty and died momentarily before his Wendy's pacemaker kicked back into gear. Scotty then did an impression of TJ. Ben then promises that TJ will do a fat joke competition mocking Sara Avery with Gail Chord Schuler for 1492 thumbs up. Gail Chord Schuler and TJ then engage in an epic Fat Joke Battle that shall be sung about in songs. They then covered a video accusing The Vigilant Christian of being arrested due to drug charges for a small amount of pan. None of the peasants, as fellow Potheads, think anything of it. TJ, using his god voice, then read Bible verses pertaining to the topic of the morality behind smoking pan. They've determined that God allows pan-smoking. Next, the peasants reviewed a video of a miracle where a painting of a religious figure moved its lips. Part 2 After the miracle of the painting, Josh Fuckstain began calling Obama a treasonous traitor for calling upon the United Nations to deal with their negotiations with Iran over their nuclear program. After a long ramble about West Virginia and Mothman, the peasants moved onto an Alex Jones video where he rants about how there's a movement to sexualize children and to turn people into asexual humanoids with Eugenics. Then, they responded to a Right Wing Watch video that also features Alex Jones. In the video, the retarded shark talks to a human plum, a pluman if you will. They both agree that Hillary Clinton is a lesbian and a supporter of the Muslim Brotherhood (like Obama who was raised by the Black Panthers). Next, the peasants watched a Right Wing Watch video featuring a man, who looks like he came from a tanning magazine, claiming that homosexuals are over 1000% more likely to be pedophiles. They then watched a debate between actor Matthew Perry and Christopher Hitchen's highly uptight evil conservative brother about the efficiency of drug courts. Evil Hitchens then states that the criminal justice system should punish nonviolent drug offenders to deter future criminals, because that totally works (It never has, you dim-witted moron). The peasants watched a news story of Obama being asked if Bill Cosby will be revoked of his Presidential Medal of Freedom. Barack Obama gives the honest answer that there is no precedent for revoking Medals of Freedom, so he is obviously a proponent of rape culture. Moving forward, the Peasants covered a news story about Barack Obama's commuting of sentences to drug offenses. Approaching the endgame, the peasants cover a CNN report about the Pentagon's possible removal of the trans-exclusionary policy. Ben discusses his new film idea called Transgenders With Machine Guns ''which will be amazing. ''Transgenders With Machine Guns will feature the Republican Party and ISIS on the same side fighting against the transgender protagonists. Shirt Guy talked about how his mother was in the military as a helicopter mechanic before she had her kids. After Part 2 The Drunken Peasants then moved onto the segment of the BULLSHIT QUESTIONS. The questions were so shitty that it bent time and reality. The questions sucks so much, the podcast imploded on itself, leaving on a lone banana in it's wake. Quotes *''"Eggs 2 is going to change the world."'' - The hosts admitting the film will initiate The Next Holocaust. *''"Sarah Avery is so fat, scientists classify her as a gas giant."'' - Gail Chord Schuler *''"Ben has expressed sexual interests in Caiden Cowger" ''- TJ Trivia * Scotty Cena has a 10 inch cock. * To Kill a Mockingbird and the collective works of Shakespeare are nowhere near comparable to the greatness of Eggs 2. * Brett Keane can fit 15 copies of the Bible in his ass. * Sarah Avery is so fat, black men won't even have sex with her, according to Gail "Racist" Schuler. * Shirt Guy might be trans. Fabulous!Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Guests